Arisaema
Arisaema is a player of Glory. He is the guild leader of Herb Garden. Appearance Personality Arisaema is an extremely emotional person when bad things happen. For example, when Arisaema learns that his 4 players are assassinated in the Poison Fang Swamp, he explodes in anger.Chapter 538 Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella On QQ, Arisaema orders Plantago Seed to take out free 10th Server accounts, which include a Ghostblade, a Sharpshooter, a Battle Mage, an Assassin, and a Witch, for Wang Jiexi.Chapter 126 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend On the 10th Server, Arisaema meets with Liang Yichun and Jiang You. Arisaema agrees with the two other guild leaders to plant spies in Guild Happy. In a QQ chatroom, Arisaema meets Yichun, Xu Boyuan, Cold Night, Plantago Seed, Lonely Drink, and two other infiltrators. Arisaema and the other guild leaders deal with Ye Xiu’s ultimatum to the spies to stay or to leave Guild Happy. Arisaema is at a standstill on the spies who will leave or who will stay. Arisaema allows Plantago Seed to remove the exposed spies from Guild Happy. In the group chat, Arisaema watches Boyuan reveal Lord Grim’s true identity as Ye Qiu. Arisaema already knows Lord Grim’s true identity, so he is not surprised. When Chen Yehui refuses to fight against Guild Happy, Arisaema believes the rumors of Ye Qiu being forced out of Excellent Era. Arisaema thinks that Lord Grim suppressing Excellent Dynasty is clear evidence of retribution against Excellent Era, which purged Ye Qiu from the club. In the formal discussion, Arisaema agrees with Jiang You that killing Guild Happy members is the only option. Arisaema argues that they should focus on killing the five high-level characters of Guild Happy.Chapter 364 Arisaema believes targeting Thousand Creations is enough to attack. Arisaema agrees in hunting down and killing Thousand Creations to halt Guild Happy’s progress. Arisaema chats with the other guilds and believes that they are too cautious. He reluctantly waits because Liang Yichun and Bound Boat advise against attacking. After half an hour, Arisaema does not hear any reports of Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, or other elites from Guild Happy. Arisaema and the other guild leaders order the attack on Thousand Creations. Arisaema joins in ambushing Thousand Creations. With chaos erupting in the lake, Arisaema is surprised by Ye Xiu’s ambush.Chapter 367 Arisaema is nervous about fighting against Ye Xiu, who has the advantage in fighting in the lake. Arisaema advocates for surrendering the Thousand Waves Lake to Ye Xiu. Arisaema orders his Herb Garden players away from the lake area and splits up his elites into teams to level. Later, Arisaema leaves the 10th Server to return to the Heavenly Domain. Arisaema is shocked when he learns of Blossom Valley dungeon team’s assassination. Arisaema hears about Ye Xiu assassinating a 10th Server Misty Castle dungeon team at Thousand Waves Lake. Arisaema is shocked by Boyuan’s belief that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim will ascend to the Heavenly Domain at level 50. Arisaema is cautious after hearing Jiang You’s risky plan to suppress Ye Xiu and Guild Happy on the 10th Server. Arisaema agrees with Boyuan’s plan to retreat to the Heavenly Domain and to prepare for Ye Xiu’s ascendancy into the Heavenly Domain. With Plantago Seed, Arisaema leaves the group chat. Later in group chat, Arisaema advises everyone that Ye Xiu is playing mind games with them. Arisaema joins Misty Lock in deploying troops at Sin City to lure Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim into battle. After Ye Xiu does not appear, Arisaema and his Herb Garden players leave the Sin City dungeon entrance area to level. Arisaema is angry about the possibility that a few guilds are feeding Ye Xiu information about elite players leveling around Thousand Waves Lake.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception In Wilderness Town, Arisaema joins Changing Spring and Chen Yehui to hunt down Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. With Lord Grim’s appearance, Arisaema assembles his Herb Garden players to hunt down Ye Xiu. Arisaema hears from his subordinates that Lord Grim is surviving well with being surrounded. Arisaema learns from his players that Lord Grim and Deception split up. Arisaema agrees with Yehui to kill Deception, who is an infamous target for the guilds. Arisaema learns that Lord Grim is moving west, which leads to an impassible mountain range. Arisaema orders his troops to the north to encircle Lord Grim. Arisaema is worried about Lord Grim’s five-minute disappearance from the news reports from his players. Arisaema is excited to find Lord Grim. Arisaema agrees with Liang Yichun’s plan to encircle Lord Grim. Arisaema learns that Lord Grim killed Excellent Dynasty’s Golden Fragrance. Arisaema orders his players to be cautious of Lord Grim. Arisaema learns that Ye Xiu kills one player and disappears. Arisaema does not understand what Ye Xiu is trying to do. Arisaema learns from Chen Yehui that Lord Grim and Deception are fighting Excellent Dynasty players. Arisaema learns that Yehui’s 3 Excellent Dynasty players died 1 minute after encountering Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim and Deception. Arisaema consoles Yehui, yet Arisaema is thrilled that Excellent Dynasty is suffering. Arisaema learns from Chen Yehui that the new plan is to encircle Lord Grim and to swarm him. Arisaema thinks that Yehui knows that Herb Garden is moving slower than the other guilds to lower their losses in a fruitless fight against Lord Grim. Arisaema is angry that his numerically superior forces cannot kill Lord Grim. He is furious that Lord Grim and Deception are exterminating 3-player teams. With Liang Yichun and Yehui, Arisaema organizes 5-player teams to hunt down Lord Grim. Arisaema compacts the formation to reduce the area, where Lord Grim and Deception are hiding. Arisaema learns from Yehui that Lord Grim escaped the encirclement. Arisaema orders 1 team to assist Golden Fragrance’s team. Arisaema hears from his team that Lord Grim and Deception have 5 allies. Arisaema orders his remaining troops to form 10-player teams and to hold the lines of encirclement. Arisaema learns from the dead Orobanche that Lord Grim slaughtered his Herb Garden team. Arisaema sends Lord Grim’s coordinates to Liang Yichun and Chen Yehui. Arisaema learns that Yichun’s 10-man team died to Lord Grim. Arisaema realizes that Lord Grim is moving north to escape the encirclement. Arisaema believes that his forces died too quickly to Lord Grim’s mysterious allies. He sends out orders to investigate Lord Grim’s allies. Arisaema finds out that the Berserker, Cleric, Elementalist, Battle Mage, and Grappler are possibly Heavenly Justice’s five experts. Arisaema has no conclusive evidence because the opponents are using open accounts, which hide the players' true identity. Arisaema joins a massive team to a suspected location of Lord Grim. He fails to locate Lord Grim and the 6 other players. Arisaema orders his forces to walk around Wilderness Town to see if they can find Ye Xiu's Lord Grim.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Arisaema rushes over to see the enemies on the battlefield. Arisaema sees only 5 Heavenly Justice enemies. He is furious that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim and Mo Fan’s Deception are missing.Chapter 501 Arisaema is confused because he thought that Liu Hao’s Excellent Era players would crush Ye Xiu’s team. In frustration, Arisaema orders his Tiny Herb players to kill the remaining Heavenly Justice players. Arisaema orders his players to spread the word on forums that Lord Grim and Deception worked together to kill and to steal their items.Chapter 502 Arisaema is surprised that Lord Grim has evaded the bounty hunters. With Chen Yehui and Liang Yichun, Arisaema sends over 100 players to hunt down Lord Grim.Chapter 505 At Poison Fang Swamp, Arisaema and his forces watch for Lord Grim’s possible arrival to steal away the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Arisaema hears Jiang You’s plan to go the Arena to determine who gets access to the Wild Boss with the losers in the Arena protecting the winner’s faction from Ye Xiu and Heavenly Justice. Arisaema verbally agrees with the other guild leaders to copy the Glory Pro Alliance format for their Arena competition.Chapter 532 Arisaema’s Herb Garden defeats Misty Castle. Arisaema watches Blue Brook Guild defeat Tyrannical Ambition. He sees Excellent Dynasty win against Blossom Valley. He observes Samsara Guild beat Void Walk. In the next round, Arisaema’s Herb Garden loses to Samsara Guild. He watches Excellent Dynasty beat Blue Brook Guild. Arisaema hears the news that Samsara Guild is attacked by venomous flies. A few moments later, he learns that Tyrannical Ambition is being attacked by venomous flies.Chapter 534 Arisaema hears Liang Yichun’s excuse of not ordering the attack on the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu.Chapter 535 Arisaema watches the angry Samsara Guild players attacking Blue Brook Guild and Excellent Dynasty. Arisaema listens to Yichun’s explanation that some outsiders are sabotaging all of the big guilds.Chapter 536 Arisaema sends his fastest players to chase after the Wild Boss. He orders Octagon Aniseed and Sword Bean to kill their competitors.Chapter 537 From his intelligence sources, Arisaema learns that the assassins, who killed a Battle Mage from Misty Castle, are from Blossom Valley. A few minutes later, Arisaema learns that Octagon Aniseed, Sword Bean, and 2 other guild members are killed in ambushes. Arisaema is furious and calls out the other big guilds for killing his men. He hears Jiang You shout at him for killing Tyrannical Ambition players.Chapter 538 Arisaema hears Liang Yichun’s call to calm down and to look into their mysterious enemies. Arisaema listens to Chen Yehui demand an explanation from the other guild members about this terrible situation that happened today. Arisaema sees Chen Yehui and Excellent Dynasty withdraw from Poison Fang Swamp. Next, Arisaema and his Herb Garden players withdraw.Chapter 539 Arisaema sees a system announcement of Samsara Guild killing Swamp Hunter Leipu. He is confused how Samsara Guild got credit for killing the Wild Boss when Lord Grim had control. Arisaema reads in a follow-up post on Glory forums that Blue Brook Guild helped Samsara Guild kill Swamp Hunter Leipu, who Lord Grim handed over to Samsara Guild.Chapter 542 With other big guilds, Arisaema sets up a scheduled patrol of the Poison Fang Swamp boundaries to ambush Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Arisaema contributes 10 players for each shift. He is frustrated that Ye Xiu has not logged on for 2 days.Chapter 545 Arisaema receives news that the enemy rescue team dies, but Lord Grim escapes from their allied encirclement.Chapter 546 Arisaema learns the dreaded news that Heavenly Justice is setting up a professional Club for the Glory Pro Alliance. He is infuriated by allegations that the big guilds treat their lowly average player like a “slave.” Arisaema directs his core players to refute the generosity of Heavenly Justice’s guild storage system. He is surprised to see most players supporting Heavenly Justice.Chapter 547 Skills and Abilities Gallery Trivia References Category:Guild Category:Tiny Herb